


The Black Overlord of Dragons and Wolves (ASOIAF/Multi)

by sandkings321



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV), Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Magic, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Magic, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Overlord Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: Crossover AU: At the age of 10, Jon found out the truth about himself. At the age of 14, Jon left Westeros for Skyrim to start his destiny. At the age of 21, Jon returns to Westeros to reclaim his right and begin his reign as Overlord of the Empire of Dragon.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Harem, jon snow/multi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Black Overlord of Dragons and Wolves (ASOIAF/Multi)

**The Black Overlord of Dragons and Wolves (ASOIAF/Multi)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS**

This is a non-profit story and I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, the Game of Thrones, Overlord (Game), and Elder Scrolls: Skyrim as they belong to their induvial owners. Please support the official release.

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Crossover AU: At the age of 10, Jon found out the truth about himself. At the age of 14, Jon left Westeros for Skyrim to start his destiny. At the age of 21, Jon returns to Westeros to reclaim his right and begin his reign as Overlord of the Empire of Dragon.

* * *

**WARNING**

This story is made of pure imagination of the author's crazy imagination, please don't read if you're not of age, or have problem control your imagination. The author does not and will not encourage such things being done by those who mentioned above in real life. I strongly discourage 18- from reading this.

Jon in this story will be very dark and amoral with no sense of a moral code or sense of goodness in him. If you expect your atypical good guy used bad powers Jon Snow, then don't read this story and don't flame me or send comment about how 'OCC' Jon is in this fic which is the purpose of the story.

In addition, for those who are 18 plus, this story contains sexual material not suited for morons that cannot tell fantasy from reality. This is a work of imagination like belly bulge, massive dick can release gallon of cum and unholy stamina so do not ask me why I put this warning.

Also, warning for Gore and Extremely Dark tone of the fic.

Remember, you have been warned.

* * *

**THEME**

Dark, Slutty, Sluttifcation, Noncon-to-Dubcon, Coercion Sex, Harem, Hypnosis, Big Cock, Big Breasts, Big Ass, Cock/Body/Muscle Worship, Worshipful Sex, Mind Break, Mind Control, Brainwashing, Incest, Dom/Sub, Corruption, Moral Degradation, Humiliation, Degradation, Dark Sex Magic, Rough Sex, Fucked Silly, Breeding, Magical Clone Sex, Addictive Cum

* * *

**The Black Overlord of Dragons and Wolves (ASOIAF/Multi)**

**Chapter One: The Prologue (No Smut)**

* * *

A raised armored hand. A surge of dark infernal power. Before him, a man scream in agony as he was burn into a crisp as the man was burn to death in a slow and anguish manner.

Jon Ysmir Stormcrown, the Black Overlord of Dragon and Dark Lord of Wolves stare at the burning, screaming man with a apathetic calm look of indifference in his sharp, purplish-grey eyes and a soft, merciless man on his lips as he turned his back on the man and begin to walk away from the man who was foolish enough to try to betray him by selling information to his enemy.

This was the price of disloyalty and betrayal. Death by dark infernal fire.

His eyes were zoomed on his diminutive advisor who led his dark wisdom and his black intellect was an old and aged minion who age was unknown to him, but was old enough to serve the previous overlord from his lord father to his previous predecessor, one of them being his ancestor who he slain and stolen his power to add to his collection of dark powers and powerful abilities.

His name was Gnarl, the Minion Master of the Minions horde and loyal servant of Darkness.

"Gnarl, was this worthless worm the last of the traitor or are there more of the traitor that need to die by my hand?" Asked Jon, his voice deep and dark with low menacing rumble as his eyes stare down on the aged minion with a cold look on his face.

"There's no more, my Sire. That wretched worm was the last of them." Answered the soft but raspy voice of Gnarl who stare up at the dark towering overlord who was like a beast-god amongst man.

Overlord Jon nodded his head as he walk towered to the gate with Gnarl in tow who in spite of his short, hunched-back stature was able to catch up to the dark man.

"That's good news for me to hear. I am pleased I've taken care of the parasite worm who was nothing but pawn and tools for me to use and discard when their use are done and their service are no longer needed," He talked to the aged minion with a apathetic look on his face. "Tell me, Gnarl? Are the rest of the one who decided to earn my favor, are waiting in my throne room" Asked Jon, the Overlord of Skyrim in a calm and even tone of vice, devoided of any empathy or compassion to the people who was screaming and dying around them due to the minion; brown and red was gleefully killing and setting fire on the army of sellsword and mages who was hire by the treacherous worm in an failed attempt to reclaim his land he had conquered with his own two hands.

"Indeed, sire. They're waiting back at the throne room, to awaited your presence and earn your favor, my Sire." Said Gnarl with a malicious smile on his aged, withered face with his yellow eyes brimmed with dark delight and sadistic mirth.

The dark purplish-silver eyes of Jon Ysmir Stormcrown narrowed into slit, with crimson-red electric aura from his eyes. His lips shifted an into a deep glowering frown as he thought about the nobles and merchant who was now part of his empire, and he can't help but hiss in annoyance as he had to deal with the sycophantic bootlickers who'll more and less waste his precious time, time he would have use for more on his plan.

"I see then...and is there way I can put it off for the next day?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to the question already.

"Afraid not, my Sire. This matter's quite important for the empire and to curry favor and loyalty from them." Gnarl said in a calm reassuring tone of voice as he glance up at the dark man with a understanding glint in his eyes.

He hissed out a deep sigh as he closed his dark glowering eyes.

"Very well. I cannot delay the inevitable anymore..." he re-opened his eyes again as he step on the gate with his diminutive aged advisor in toll as both of them started to slowly teleport from their current location to Dark Tower.

"I've no choice but to meet up with the nobles and merchant who wish to earn my favor." Finished Jon as he teleported to his base of operation with an electric glow in his dark, spellbinding eyes.

* * *

**Location Change** : **Dark Tower: Dark Tower Throne Room**.

Overlord Jon and Minion Master Gnarl appeared in the throne room, where multiple rich and influential people was waiting for him to come back from his business along with pledging their allegiance of themselves and their family to his cause.

His sharp eyes stare at the group of people with cold glare that pierced the very beings of the people who couldn't withhold the gaze of the gigantic dark being who rumored to hold dark powers and sold his soul to the devil for immense infernal powers.

Rumors which were half-right as Jon and Gnarl walked toward the group, his heavy footstep echo across the throne room which made few of the people flinched at the deafening sound of the footstep of the menacing figure who strong, domineering presence had the compelling ability to silent entire room of people with nothing but the sheer presence of the tall dark figure.

Soon, Jon and Gnarl reach the throne, with Jon sitting on the throne with Gnarl next to his side as always as the eyes of Jon burn into the soul of the people with a piercing gaze.

There's a beat of silence, as Jon observed the collective group of the rich, powerful and influential people, both noble and merchant people alike who do not believe in his cause but want to be part of it due mixture of immensurable greed and insatiable ambition.

Then the silence was dispelled by Jon spoke up, in a calm but dominating tone of voice, full of authority and confidence and charisma.

"Greeting and welcome to my tower, my associates. I have hoped my servants are attending to all of your needs to the best of their ability." Said Jon in a calm but dark tone, with an unseen dark smile as his bright, glowing eyes stare at the group of people who felt the overbearing stare of the dark oppressive man.

Dark mirth fills his heart as he could feel the negative emotion emitting from few of the people in the throne room. How he _taste_ the fear and terror within the soul of the ones who feel the most fear of his servant, consist of dark and demonical beings who emitted an aura of dread and intimidation which made the people within the room feel a great deal of discomfort and uneasiness by the sheer presence of the beings acting as the servant of the dark and powerful warlord.

"Our needs are well-accommodated, your Sire. Your servant have done well to serve all our needs to the best of their ability." Replied one of the people who kept his calm and a cool mind as he send the dark lord a well-trained smile, not a genuine one, but one to use in the subtle social games.

' _This one's more strong-willed then I imagine. I've to keep a eye on this one.'_ Jon thought, with a good degree of caution and attentiveness toward the slick-tongued noble who was his skin to his exotic accent, seem to be tall slender Volantene man in his mid-to-late 30's.

"It pleases me that my servants attend all of your basic needs, Lord Maegyr." Jon said in a impassive but an overall polite tone as he turned to gaze at the tall older man with a penetrating gaze in his eyes who gaze back at him with a calm expression of subtle confidence.

Both them hold a brief stare to each other, before he slowly turned his gaze to the other with the same cold piercing stare of his bright eyes.

He spoke up once again, in a calm and casual voice.

"Now that pleasantry is done. How about all of us get right down to business of all of you pledge your allegiances to me and my cause..."

* * *

**Time Skip: Two Hours later**

Two hours has passed on as the group of nobles and merchant pledge fealty to him. Now he was in his throne room all by himself with the sole exception of his Minion Master Gnarl who step out of the shadows.

Jon glanced at the old minion with a level stare.

"Is this the last of my business in my schedule? Or there more of this from others?" He asked in a casual tone, as he removed his own helm to reveal a pale but very beautiful and handsome face that was juxtaposed of the dark and fearsome image he projected for intimidation.

"None, my Sire. That was the last thing in your schedule, Sire. You're free for the rest of the day." Said Gnarl as he stepped forward the tall and towering form of Jon Ysmir Stormcrown with a casual smile on his face.

He nodded his head as he got up from his throne and was about to make his way down to tower library to read one of the book he possesses in his library when the old but strong voice of Gnarl spoke up, stopping his current movement.

"My sire...There's one thing that should have your immediate attention," he take out two letters from his robe and held them out to Jon who was now curious by the letter his faithful advisor/Minion Master had on him. "A letter from our dear anonymous spymaster."

Jon the Black Dragon of the North and Lord of the Wolves grinned with feral delight as he took the letter from Gnarl and read the letter from his spymaster who was his eyes and ears within Westeros.

He darkly chuckles with mirth in his voice as he lets out a deep booming laugh out of his mouth as his whole body shook from the force of his own loud, roaring laughter that echoes across the empty throne room.

Gnarl rose up a sole brow in the air as he saw his master laugh uproariously.

"You seem pleased by the letter, My sire?"

Jon stopped his laughter as he turned his gaze to the aged minion with a smirk on his face.

"Yes...our spy once again done me proud," he burned the letter with own hand. "She made sure my plans for my planned conquest going smoothly. Along with gathering up the necessary information on who's to be trusted and who need to be 'persuaded' to join my side." He replied with a dark grin on his face as he walked toward to the tower balcony as Gnarl was next to him as he and Jon gaze unto the size of his growing empire, where he ruled with an iron-yet-benevolent hand.

"Do this mean what I think it mean, Sire?"

He nodded his head in affirmation.

"Your indeed are right what you're thinking..." he softly replied as he gaze at the sky with a smile on his face

"It time for me to come back home...and time to regain my family dynasty from the bloated, usurping Stag's and the scheming, treacherous Lions..."

* * *

And...scene. It ya' boi, Sandkings321 with another story in toll. And this is our P.O.V protagonist, Jon Snow who's the Overlord and Dragonborn combine. Hope you've read the warning because this story'll be a dark one with themes and subject that're unwholesome and disgusting to modern day time.

This story will be crossover between; A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Throne, Overlord, and Elder Scrolls Series but it'll be mainly taken place in Skyrim. There might be more, but I'll not make any promise of it.

Also, please fav and follow this story.

Signed Sandkings321.


End file.
